Come What May
by LillersEvans
Summary: Juliet got a ntoe from jack and when she went to see what he wanted he asked the weirdest thing for her a girl who never dated or even been kissed is supposed to catch conlons heart how can she do that when they argue all the time spotxoc
1. Chapter 1

I looked out of the orphanage window and down to the streets below I don't want to be in harlem orphanage and I was getting sick of this hoity toity crap. I sighed and pushed my shoulder length brown hair from my face and cringed a bit. I sighed a bit and looked at it and blew my side swept bangs from my face my smoky curls around my face and I had hatched a plan but I am not going to like it too much. I changed out of the frilly dress angrily and threw it down like it was acid.

"stupid dress" I muttered I mean seriously…who would wear such an ugly thing…of course girls do…but seriously its pink, with lace…and ugh! I wrinkled my nose in disgust and pulled up a loose floor board with some things I had known would get confiscated a pair of worn brown pants, an off white button up with a green undershirt I sighed and pulled them on along with a breast band. I put my hair in my cap annoyed at my curls and opened the window slowly so as not to bring attention to myself. This was going to be tricky I was on the third level.

I looked at the bars and smiled evilly to myself I have been working on this for two weeks making them easier to pry loose and I quickly turned it and it creaked a bit making me flinch. _A little bit more and kazzam! Hahahaha I am freeeeee._ I quickly put my legs through the now gone rusty bars and turned and lowered myself down. What I stupidly forgot was the man below who keeps kids form escaping.

I felt myself slipping and cringed as I fell and landed on him we both looked at eachother blinking big eyes his brown, mine a startling green with a yellow ring around my iris and I jumped up with my bag on my shoulder and ran for it.

"shit shit shit shit!" I practically muttered and yelled at the same time I ran to a lodging house and sighed a bit walking inside and I saw jack Kelly there he saw me enter and gaped.

"….Juliet?" he asked and I smirked a bit I still cant believe he nicknamed me Juliet errrg!

"howdy cowboy.." I said and everyone whipped their heads at me and I swore most of will have whiplash hehehe. "I escaped said prison after I got your note" I said gesturing to the bathroom and he helped me through and I waved to everyone.

"listen…I have a little…..thing I want you to do" he said I raised an eyebrow

"what is it?" I asked and he laughed a bit.

"no one thinks spot conlon can get serious with a relationship know him?" he asked and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"who is he?" I asked and he laughed a bit.

"da king of Brooklyn my dear Juliet" he said putting an arm around my shoulder I glared at him. _What the hell is jacky boy thinking?...king of brooklyn and me trying to steal his heart?...i don't have any experience with dis crap!_

"your NUTS!" I yelled practically busting a vein in my head and he looked at me with a laugh and nodded

"ill pay ya 6 dollars" he said I raised an eyebrow and thought about it for a minute. _You wont fall for him…this is just a thing to keep cowboy amused and I could just not open my heart enough for him to get hurt in the end you heard the kings playboy attitude. _

So instead I just sighed and nodded "fine" I whispered he nodded and grabbed his hat and racetrack and kidblink followed.

We made it to Brooklyn and the sun was setting and people were lounging about I sighed a bit and my hair is still in my cap but I was pulled aside and blink and race hid me and jack he took my hat off and I glared.

"hey!" I said annoyed and he looked at me and put my cap over my hair and looked me over and sighed.

"good enough" he muttered and he led me out I was kind of annoyed by that and sighed. People stared at me and it was getting annoying I was about to yell at them to stop staring! A boy leaped down form a crate and I cringed a bit and muttered.

"jiminy crispies" and the boy shot his eyes to mine and I was kind of shocked at their steely color. They were a mix of grey, blue, and a they were different shades. My eyes went wide eyed and he surveyed me and circled me I crossed my arms and opened my stupid mouth. "were you a vulture in another life?" I asked annoyed he froze and everyone gasped and jack looked uncomfortable I must be missing something.

"listen heah jacky boy….ise will take dis goil…but whys should i?" he asked looking at me annoyed I crossed my arms over my chest and snorted this whole thing is annoying but oh well.

"sum of da hatten newsie don't like her too much…so ise brought her heah…can ya take her spot?" jack asked looking at spot and a few of the girls looked at me curiously and I just stood there arms crossed over my chest.

"yeah ise can take her" spot said nodding and jack nodded

"let me tawk ta her" jack said and spot nodded he pulled me aside and whispered "he hates damsels in distress and goils who start trouble" he whispered I nodded and he ruffled my hair and I sighed a bit what is with guys and doing that! I sighed and wrinkled my nose and jack left race and blink waved and I sighed a bit. Spot walked over and gestured for me to follow him I did as he asked and followed him to the lodging house the girls section and he gestured to an empty bunk and he looked at me carefully.

"will youse stop watchin me like a hawk its getting annoyin" I said annoyed he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"ise watch as much as I want" he said shrugging I snorted and ran a comb through my hair thinking I don't know how to flirt…I don't know how to kiss…I don't know how to do anything its not going to go well I know that much, especially if he kept up that annoying cold heartless attitude.

He kept his eyes on me and I kept mine on him and as we looked at eachother I knew it wasn't going to be hard just difficult and hopefully I don't get hurt in the process.

Later that night I saw a girl go into spots room with spot and I snorted and went to the docks and a couple girls walked over and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and they all smiled at me.

"I am Erin dis is dizzy, thorn, matches, smokey, and spark" she said pointing to the girls in turn they were a like a rainbow of colors and such. I couldn't help but smile and nod at them in turn and they sat around me and we got ot talking about the guy newsies.

"so whats up with spot and da goil he just went into da bedroom wid?" I asked curiously and two girls swooned and I raised an eyebrow as sparks snorted and hnded me a cig and I lit it and took a drag.

"well spot likes ta 'ave one night stands and he usually goes for da woikers he never dates news goils." She said pushing her red hair from her face.

"why not?" I asked curiously and she laughed a bit.

"dere was dis newsie from a few years ago…" she said and the girls looked around making sure conlon wasn't nearby.

"don't worry hes busy wid some broad" I said and they nodded and sparks continued.

"her name was siren…she was beautiful in evwy way" she said I nodded and she sighed handing me another cig knowing it was going to be a long story. "beautiful blonde haih big blue eyes nice slim and curvy body she was just gorgeous.." she said and I raised an eyebrow "she looked at spot and they instantly cliqued…'cept…after a month or so she was found with da queens leadeh pistol…man dat made spot crazy they started to fight and soon dey broke it off spot changed and went cold and bitteh now he just has one night stands" she said and I gaped open mouthed.

"youse got ta be kiddin dat whore" I whispered and she snorted

"dats not da woist part she is still heah" she said I snorted

"what a bitch" I muttered and she nodded and froze I looked the way she was and couldn't help but snort a bit I mean seriously this girl walking down got stares from everyone now the question is how do I break spots idea on worker girls and one night stands and get into a serious relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed and looked around it's the next day and soon I was selling papers and I was wearing my usual outfit of a pair of brown pants, worn boots, pair of black suspenders, white button up that was faded and patchy with a black vest. I slipped my cabby cap on and headed down the road to a corner. I sighed and felt like such a bitch but I yelled out some fake headlines and people came over to buy papes. My mind was whirling with ideas and I couldn't figure out what to do about spot. I sighed and wiped sweat from my forehead I heard whistling from behind me and see snake walking over to me I sighed annoyed.

He shoved me and I stumbled and glared at him and he let out a chuckle I glared at him angrily snake has black hair blue eyes and sturdily built but also lithe. I let out an annoyed snort and sold some more papers and he took my last ten from the hundred I had and I kicked him and took them back.

"you stupid goil!" he said angrily and he shoved me into the wall I hear my head smack and thought sadly 'I am so going to feel that tomorrow' I winced and swore I saw stars and those stupid birds twittering. I got punched in the face and my head snapped to the side. I got angry and I thought about it in slow motion and I quickly smacked his ears hit him in the diaphragm and kneeled down swiping his legs out from under him. He fell hard and I punched his nose. I got up picked up my papers and finished selling them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around I saw sparks and thorn….thorn has beautiful black hair, tan skin, limber limbs, and brown eyes I smiled at them and they frowned and were about to say something when we saw snake come out and they gaped.

"ohhhhh" thorn said I smirked and we headed to Paddys and I sighed a bit and we sat down to eat and I ordered the clam chowder light on the potatoes though. I also ordered a coke and I grinned a bit at thorn and sparks when the she devil herself walked in. I couldn't help but scoff as boys looked at her as if she were a goddess sure she was pretty but please she was a stuck up brat. I imagined myself strangling her or marring her pretty face which got pretty graphic. Thorn snapped her fingers in my face making me laugh a bit and shake my head.

"so…I was kind of imagining her dying or marring her face" I said as the food and drink were set down. We started to eat and I smiled a bit at their laughs and we all ate joking around and a few newsies looked at the door I looked over and see siren walking over to spot and running her fingers along his chest he shoved her off. I sighed a bit and thorn looked at me curiously and I smirked a bit and looked at them curiously at matches and Erin playing with their sling shots. "would you teach me?" I asked and they nodded.

"no…you wont if anyone will it should be me" I heard a silky cold voice say I tensed and felt a hot breath on my neck and I looked to be nose to nose with spot. "you done eating?" he asked and I looked down and saw I was indeed done and I finished my soda and followed him outside and we headed to the docks. He pulled some old bottles and set them into a row. I practiced with ihm holding me into position the cold air whipping at us and I cringed a bit and I shot atleast two from the 8 and he smiled at me. I went back inside feeling a storm coming onto New York. Jack came by and I went upstairs I saw spots room and remember what matches said. 'don't go in there spot doesn't like anyone going in there' she had said and it made me curious.

I looked around and slowly went inside and saw an old crate I bit my lip worrying it and I went over to it and opened it and saw a photo frame I picked it up and saw a journal I opened it and saw it was full of sketches I heard the door slam shut.

I gasped and saw spot he stalked over and ripped the journal from my hands and shut it and put it in carefully and the photo and then slammed it shut. I gulped and he looked at me angrily and protectively stood in front of the crate.

"why did you come here?...what are you doing here?" he asked in a calm voice I saw his eyes get a weird look in them and then it flashed away.

"im im sorry" I whimpered and he glared at me.

"you were warned never to come in here!" he said getting angrier. "do you realize what you could have done!" he yelled throwing a glass at the wall.

"please…stop" I whimpered moving away from him he was different from before I felt tears in my eyes and he threw a chair.

"get….OUT!" he yelled I gulped and moved away from the chest. I ran away from there as other thigns flew around the room. "GET OUUUUUUT!" he yelled angrily I opened the door and saw people in the hallway along with jack I grabbed a cloak and ran down the stairs.

"where are you going?" jack asked I opened the door tying the cloak around me and my hair still in its French braid I shook my head.

"promise or no promise I cant stay here another minute" I said the snow flying everywhere I took a breath as the wind smacked me in the face.

"WAIT!" jack yelled I ran out of the house and down the street I kept running the cloak gripped close and into the streets and I slipped a few times carriages almost hitting me I made it into an alley way and gasped seeing wild dogs surrounding me I gasped and looked around I found a stick and hit one it flew back and surrounded me. My hair flew out of my braid and I fell over and looked up at a dog and kicked it away. One was biting at my stick and I whimpered and a dog was kicked away from me I looked up seeing spots hair whipping around him I gasped in shock and he stood straddling over my body and I looked at him fighting them with his cane one scratched his arm and he cried out in pain and I hid behind the trash cans and he made them whimper away.

"ugh…" spot said losing blood and he looked exhausted. I felt so bad it was my fault….i felt a tear roll down my face and I walked over as he collapsed in exhaustion he wasn't even wearing a jacket I bit my lip about to walk away but stopped looking at him lying in the streets…I owed him my life.

I went over taking my cloak off and wrapped it around him and helped him up putting an arm around my shoulders and I dragged him back to Brooklyn and into the lodging house I set him on a couch and jack watched me along with thorn his girl. I got some hot water and he stirred awake and I bit my lip he glared at me and I saw him about to get up. "no don't do that!" I said annoyed.

"grrr" he growled at me eyes steely and set in a frown some watched away from spot as I set the water down and a cloth. People seemed wary of us and siren was watching closely I glared and she snorted going upstairs.

"just…hold still" I whispered and he kept trying to move away from me I set the cloth on his wound and he yelled.

"HEY!" I snarled at him and he glared "that HURT" he yelled I got into his face my hair still around my shoulders.

"maybe if you didn't move around it wouldn't have hurt as much!" I yelled at him and people took a step back.

"well if you hadn't have run away this wouldn't have happened!" he yelled at me smirking I got angrier.

"if you hadn't have frightened me I wouldn't have run away!" I said gesturing to outside he seemed stumped and came up with another excuse.

"well you shouldn't have been in MY ROOM!" he yelled seeming satisfied.

"well maybe you should learn to control you temper!" he looked away and I ripped his shirt so I could get better access to his wound. "now hold still..this might sting a little" I said quietly I put the rag back into the hot water/whiskey mixture and he grunted and I put the cloth back onto it and he gritted his teeth. I sighed and he closed his eyes in a grimace "by the way….thank you for saving my life" I said and he looked at me confused and cleared his throat as I continued to work onto his wound.

"youse welcome.." he said I saw people edge closer carefully and sat down doing poker and such and I heated a needle and started to stitch him back up and wrapped it. I sighed a bit and stood up with the bloody mixture and went into the kitchen and dumped it out. 'shit siht shit…I am falling for him…shit!'


	3. Chapter 3

The next week I was in a flannel and a pair of pants and a pair of boots and my hair is pulled back into a ribbon and I smiled a bit and played with some kids and I played with snowballs with them. I laughed and saw spot looking at me in my cloak and hood and I smiled at him and he looked at me talking with jack and race. Then they left I shrugged and laughed a bit as I got tackled and laughed slamming snow into thorns face laughing with them and I shuddered and headed into the lodging house I had sold earlier and I couldn't help but smile and make tea for me and thorn and I sighed a bit in happiness taking in the warm liquid. It is near Christmas and I couldn't help but smile a bit and sigh I have already gotten gifts…and a beautiful blue dress with fur lining around the neckline and it was tight to the waist and was loose the rest of the way. We are having a chritmas party and it was off the shoulder and long sleeve I sighed a bit I don't know why jack is making me wear a dress oh well.

I got dresses later on and my hair is half pulled back and curled thanks to thorn and I have makeup on my face thanks to stupid matches and I sighed nervously and pulled on the cloak hood over my face and I went downstairs and see the boys hanging out at the party some playing guitars and singing one playing mr. barnes piano.

-Spots pov-

"come on spot…give it a chance" jack said I snarled and cleaned myself up and I got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around my waist. 'why da 'ell is jack so concoined' I thought annoyed.

"why jacky boy?" I asked angrily and I pulled on a pair of undergarments and a nice pair of black pants and a white undershirt and button up with a black vest jack is lending me. I combed my hair after it dried and it was slicked back and I slipped on my newly cleaned boots. I sighed a bit and pulled on my black suspenders and a jacket that apparently donated and I sighed a bit.

"because…youse need a healthy relationship.." jack said crossing his arms over his chest and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"…..youse crazy" I said annoyed "ise don't tink it's a good idea…shes a newsie!" I yelled

"control dat tempeh conlon" he said chiding me I sighed and headed downstairs and looked around and I heard boots coming down and I looked up seeing a cloak that I know too well. I sighed a bit and I took her arm and we went to an old area of town with a bar and we heard music.

-Juliets POV-

I sighed nervously and let my hood be lowered inside and I took my cloak off putting it down and felt eyes on me I turned and blushed a thousand shades of red with spot looking at me wide eyed in shock. He was quite handsome as well and I couldn't hrlp but stare he was going to say something when the most adorable 8 year old girl walked up and tugged on his pants her brown hair to below her chest in a cute dress walked over she tugged and he kneeled down in front of her and smiled and it made my heart melt.

"whats up lamb chop?" he asked and she blushed heavily and smiled.

"dance with me!" she ordered he nodded and they went out to the dance floor and he twirled her and they danced making me laugh a bit clapping my hands in time with the music. He laughed and they danced to a couple songs and I was handed a water I sipped it and laughed a bit and spot whispered to her and she laughed a bit and nodded whispering to him and he walked over as another irish jaunty beat picked up he pulled me over and grabbed a beer from two people and I saw them arm wrestling I smirked and looked at spot and took the cig from one of the guys.

"so you think you are big tough men….watch this" I took a drag and let it out I handed the bottom of my dress to spot and took off my boots and I rolled up on my feet and onto my big toe. I held it smirking at the guys and fell and spot caught me I started to laugh a bit. "I haven't done that for a while" I said laughing at him he chuckled and did the same our eyes catching and he pulled me close and we went to the dance area after I stuck the cig into the guys mouth.

We danced for a while and laughed a bit and he did some fancy footsteps and I did the same and I did some of my own and he copied and we started to do it in sync and I laughed. We had a good time and were now slow dancing I grinned a bit and he spun me in a circle and set me down. I laughed a bit and felt butterflies in my stomach I gulped and pushed my bangs from my face and looked down. I felt my chin being pushed up and I looked at spot kind of shocked I mean seriously he actually looked tender for a minute.

I cleared my throat nervously and he looked down at me and whispered "mistletoe" he said looking up and I gulped seeing it.

"all in the season so I guess we have to" I whispered and I wasn't even sure why I was whispering I was mentally punching myself over and over again and he leaned down and kissed my softly I pulled away after a second and looked up at him. "umm I am slightly sleepy can we head back?" I asked and he flinched a bit and nodded stonily and I nodded and slipped my cloak around my neck and we headed back to Brooklyn.

We walked in silence and headed upstairs I looked at spot and he looked at me and I sighed a bit and took a package out of my cloak. "merry Christmas spot" I said smiling and handing it to him I walked off. I went into my room and bathed quickly getting everything off and pulled on a pair of pants my undergarments of course first and a shirt and flannel. My hair is in a French braid and I am wearing my socks. I heard a grunt and saw thorn looking up at me sleepily drunk run to the bathroom and puke got up and wet a cloth and when she came out groaning I handed it to her and she was relieved and I got her some water to rinse her motuh out too.

"how did it go wid spot?" she asked I sighed a bit and smiled.

"it was fun…we were dancing, and playing around a bit and well…he kissed me under the mistletoe" I said turning away. She gasped and I turned and she smiled hugely.

"oh my goodness that is freaking good news!" she said grinning I heard a door open and it was siren and she glared at me and I gulped a bit nervously.

"spots mine" she said seething I snorted a bit.

"yeah how about queens leadeh?" I asked annoyed she flung her hair over her shoulder and glared at me.

"also mine.." she said twirling a piece bored. "listen heah goily….spot is mine…and he will be back to me…I know him that well" she said stepping closer I glared at her angrily and my mind was in a whirl.

"Ise don't want ta fight youse" I whispered and she laughed loudly and poked me in the chest.

"youse wanted a fight since ya got heah…and now youse have one" she said pulling her arm back and punching me I glared at her and wiped my lip and tried to walk aaway the girls were waking up at the commotion. I got grabbed by the leg and I kicked her off and she grunted falling over. 'shit..'


End file.
